the return of the past
by alamoon
Summary: The evil magician from ancient Egypt is return to control the new world. he return with a surprise. what is it? can our heroes stand against the evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own yogioh got it people. **

**This story is taking a place after Atem recovers his memories and return to ancient Egypt. And Ishizu goes to Domino city because she receives an invitation from the Domino city government to reopen the museum because of its benefit. Marik and Odion stay in Egypt. **

Its summer time. the school is over and the gang are really enjoying their time at the beach. Joey, Tristan and Duke are swimming in the water while Tea, Serenity and Mai are talking while lying under the sun.

"I really miss Yogi so much". Tea said.

"I wonder what he is doing now." Serenity said.

"Tell me why he didn't come again?!" Mai said.

"He was feeling a terrible pain in his head and fever too" Tea said.

"I hope he will be okay" Serenity said.

"I hope that" Tea said.

In the game shop Yogi was laying on his bed sleeping after feeling terribly pain. His grandpa is setting beside him praying for him to be okay.

Yogi was having the same dream in the last few days. He saw Atem in ancient Egypt

Warning him about a terrible danger about to happen. Then he wake up too quick. His body was wet by sweat. "What happened?" his grandpa ask with a lot of concern in his voice. "Every night the same weird dream" Yogi said with a shivering voice.

"It's just a dream my boy" the old motto said.

"No its not ……... it really begins to scare me…"

In other place accurately in Egypt, Marik was trying to call his sister at the Domino museum but no one is answering.

Finally Marik lost his passion and close the phone.

"Where is she"? Marik said to himself. He was very worry about his sister. He calls her in her house but no one pick up the phone.

"She has to know about what happened last night ". he was murmuring to himself.

"This will lead us to a very dangerous situation if I kept silent". Marik said while shaking his head in deep thought.

"Ok that's it ……… I will call yogi".

Seto Kaiba was at his office sitting on his fancy chair. His head was in his hand and the other one in his lap. He was trying to finish his work a few days ago but he couldn't. The pain in his head was too much for him. It was like migraine but it wasn't. He went to the doctor last night but he couldn't find the reason after this pain.

"There have to be a solution for this". He was almost crying after saying these words.

"There have to be". He got up and stand beside the window staring at the street when his brother get on the limo and leave.

"He is definitely going to yogi's place". Saying to himself with a smirk on his face.

Seto was always jealous of yogi not because he is number one duelist in the world only, but because his brother was enjoying yogi's company more than his.

He lost in thought while leaning his back to the wall and staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly he said:"I have to finish what I was working on even if my head is going to explode"

Yogi was sitting on the couch trying to remember every single detail about his dream__

_**Atem was standing beside the Nile, Staring at the sunset. After a while he said:**_

_**"Yogi …. Your world will be like this sun that is dying now… be careful …. An old magic is been released from the past and it will rev…."**_

The phone rings cutoff all of yogi's thoughts. He barely got up on his feet to answer the phone. His grandpa is probably selling some cards so he couldn't hear the phone.

So he picks up the receiver and answer:

"Hello, Solomon game shop" Yogi said painfully.

"Oh…. Hi... Yogi is that you?" asked the voice.

"Marik… is that you …. How have you been?"

"I am alright …. I think … listen do you know where is Ishizu?"

"Ishizu…. Probably in the museum?"

"No, I try to call her there but no answer?"

"Ok then try calling her house?"

"No. no answer. I even try to call her mobile but no answer either".

"Weird".

"Of course weird. I don't know what to do. Yogi can you at her for me? Its emergency…. please?"

"Of course I will…but is there anything wrong ….. Is everything alright?"

"No Yogi there is nothing alright?"

"Why ….. What happened?"

Then a deep silent fill the room then ……….

"WWWHHHHAAAAT? What do you mean that Odion took all the millennium pieces at night and leave like thieves?"

**Sooooooo how was it good… bad … horrible …. Please review and be honest .I want to see if its worth to continue or not. And be easy on me it's my first fiction ever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own yogioh got it people.**

**And thanks for the review I appreciate it so I can fix my mistakes**

………………………………………………

Yugi: What do you mean that Odion took all the millennium items? Why did he take them?

Marik: I don't know Yugi I really don't ….. But please can you go and see her for me? I'm very worry about her. And please can you tell her what happened?

Yugi: of course I will. Don't worry.

Marik: Thank you Yugi I appreciate it.

Yugi was still hanging the phone despite Marik was gone. He is in shock. How could Odion do something like that? He is more than a brother to Marik? And why Ishizu is not answering her brother calls? Maybe she is the one who told Odion to take the items? What kind of games are they playing?

Yugi thoughts cutoff when he heard a hard knocking on the door. The old man came in a rush and opens the door for Mokuba who enter the room very quickly and hug Yugi.

"Ohhhhhhh!…… hello Mokuba!" said Solomon.

"Hello Mr. Solomon. I heard that you are very sick yugi". Mokuba asked worriedly.

" Oh hi Mokuba. Don't worry I' m alright. It's just a headache. I thought it's a migraine but its not". Yugi said with a smile on his face.

"A migraine? Did you see any doctor?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes my grandpa brings me someone but he didn't recognize my disease. The weird thing is that the pain leaves me some times but it returns".

"Weird". Mokuba said.

"Yeah really. And Doctors these days. Maybe in the future they will not recognize a simple cold". Yugi said almost laughing. He said this and walks with them to reach the couch and sit.

"Not that Yugi. The weird thing that you and my brother have the disease and doctors didn't know what's going on with him too".

"Weird…. But maybe it's just a coincidence".

"Mmmaaaybe". Mokuba said.

"Oh…. Mokuba I want to I ask you something…. a favor …but I….. Don't know how to start". Yugi said almost blushing.

"What is it Yugi? Don't be shy and tell me. We are friends right? And friends can ask each other anything".

"…. Right Mokuba". Yugi said remembering the differences between Mokuba and his brother.

" Listen … do you remember Marik and Ishizu?". Yugi said.

"Of course I do. What about them".

"OK… Marik called me a few minutes ago and said that he was trying to call his sister but she never answer and he is very worry a bout her. Can we go and check her?"

"Of course Yugi. Now I will call the limo and it will be her in less than a minute".

"Thank you Mokuba I really appreciate it".

"Don't say that. What friends for". Mokuba said smiling.

"Are you sure you can go with you condition Yugi?" Solomon said worriedly.

"I have to go grandpa. I have many questions that she has to answer them".

"As you like my son. You know what's better for you".

……………………………………………………………

Ishizu was laying in her bed trying to sleep. She didn't sleep last night because of some disease she caught. And if she sleeps she got nightmares about ancient Egypt. She sits in her bed thinking of her nightmares. There is something scares her about them.

"I sense something evil is going to happen" she said worriedly.

"But when ….. where …… what kind of evil it will be"

Then she heard the door bell ringing and she wasn't very pleased with it.

"Why they have to torture me I barely can walk". She ignores the ring and covers her head with her blanket.

The rings never stopped. its like something that hitting you so you cant ignore.

"No one at the door ….. No one ….. No one ….. Nnnoooo ooooonnne". She said to herself but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Ishizu …. Please if you are inside open the door I am Yugi …. It's emergency".

"Yugi…… "She said trying to stand up. She then tries to walk very hard. The pain in her head makes her dizzy and unable to walk straight.

At her door Yugi and Mokuba are waiting.

"Maybe she is not her" Mokuba said.

"Maybe…" Yugi said almost leaving when he heard the door is unlocking and open slightly to reveal Ishizu hardly standing.

"Ishi……" she was almost falling when Yugi said that but Mokuba grip her quickly.

"Thank you Mokuba" she hardly said that.

"Any time" Mokuba said.

The two of them grip her together and reach the couch to make her rest.

"Thank you". She said politely.

"Welcome" they both said.

"What happened to you Ishizu? Marik was trying to call you but you never answer. He is too worried about you?" Yugi said.

"Oh…… so he is the one who annoyed me all the time with the phone ringing? Never mind … as you can see my condition Yugi I can barely stand. I never went to the museum lately because of this horribly pain. I even hardly open the door for you". She said.

"Oooooooh….. Ishizu what is your pain exactly?" Yugi asked like he know what the answer will be.

"It's a very terrible headache almost like a migraine but its not. A doctor comes to me but he didn't recognize my disease. What a weird doctor?"

A shock was painted on Yugi's and Mokuba's face. And both of them said:

"YOU TOO"

……………………………………

Please review ….. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: you already know that I don't own yogioh don't you?**

**Thanks for the review and please I need more.**

………………………………………………

Seto decide to leave his office and pick up his brother from yugis home. He couldn't complete his work because of the pain.

"Wait here" he said to the chauffeur before getting off the limo.

After a few minutes of ringing the door the old man was opening the door.

"Who is there?" Solomon said.

"I'm Kaiba"

"Oh hello Kaiba, is there something I can do for you?"

"I need Mokuba, its time to go home"

"Oh I love to, but Mokuba is not here he went with Yugi to Ishizus home"

"What? Why did he go there?" Kaiba said with a questioning voice.

"I don't know maybe its something abo…" he didn't continue because Kaiba was left already.

……………………………………………

"Ok, so I'm not the only one who have this weird illness" Ishizu said.

"Yes Ishizu and that is the weird thing because this illness is happening to us only and we know each other. And these nightmares I have. I think there's something about to happen" Yugi said with a worried voice.

"Did you saw any nightmares about ancient Egypt lately Yugi?" Ishizu ask.

"Yes Ishizu and I saw Atem too… but how did you know?"

"Because I have the same thing too"

"Oooh …. Excuse me I don't want to cutoff your conversation but the door bell is ringing.

The couple was too busy with talking to hear the bell so Mokuba was the one who open the door.

"Hi Seto what are you doing here?" Mokuba said marveling.

"I'm here to take you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing we came to check on Ishizu she is sick ... oh do you know that Yugi and Ishizu have the same illness you have?"

"What are talking about?" Seto said shocking.

"Oh please Kaiba come here we have to talk" Ishizu said.

"Come on brother" Mokuba said.

Kaiba enter the room slowly were Yugi and Ishizu are sitting. He was staring at them. Yugi as always was wearing his usual school suit nothing has been change. But Ishizu was wearing her bed dress. It was a blue dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was down and nothing on it. She is a little different. Ishizu caught Kaibas eyes and she was very shy. She didn't have time to change her clothes when the two boys come and knock the door. And she is barely can walk.

"Set down Kaiba" Yugi said.

Seto set awkwardly. And the room was a little quiet until Yugi said:

"So Kaiba did you see any nightmares lately?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Because all of us have the same problem"

"You know I think Ishizu is behind these nightmares. She can use some mumbo jumbo magic like what she did to me in the museum at battle city time" Kaiba said smirking.

"That's not funny Seto Kaiba" Ishizu said angrily

"Yes Kaiba besides Ishizu have the same problem as us. So what are your dreams about?" Yugi said

"I doubt that and my dreams are none of your business." Kaiba said.

"Aren't they about ancient Egypt?" Ishizu said.

Kaiba make no answer.

"I consider this silent as yes" Ishizu said

The three was staring at Kaiba who still silent until Yugi said:

"Oh Ishizu I forgot to tell you about the main reason I'm here"

"And what is it Yugi" Ishizu said marveling.

"Its about Marik, he didn't ask me to check on you only but there is a very important thing you have to know"

There was a very deep silent in the room and Ishizus eyes was waiting for the answer.

"Marik told me that Odion took all the millennium items and disappear".

Every one was waiting her reaction until she said:

"….. What? Why?" she said very shocking

"I thought that you're the one who told him to do that" Yugi said

"And why would I tell him that"

A deep silent were in the room until Ishizu broke it with:

"The secret of the illness and nightmares begin from here … I have to call Marik …..

And I think our questions will be answer soon"

…………………………………………………

**I hope you like it the next chapter will reveal every thing. Reviews don't forget me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you already know that I don't own yogioh, don't you?**

**Thanks for the review especially for journymaker you encourage me to continue. **

………………………………………………

After a few days, Ishizu's health got better and she was able to go to the museum. However, what make her distrait is that the museum was empty perfectly.

"Weird … where is everybody?" she said questioningly.

She was walking in the hallway trying to find a single human but none.

She remains walk until she reached her office. She sit in it thinking about the reason that makes all the personnel absent today. Is it a holiday? No, it is not. However, what is the reason?

Finally, she noticed an envelope on her office. She picked it then she tries to found the sender name but no writing was on it so she opened it. It wasn't a long letter in fact it was only a one row letter and it says:

"Miss Ishizu, meet us downstairs and you will find answers for all your questions"

She fined it odd. 'What answers she will find for what questions? And who is the owner of this letter?' that what she thought.

She rose lumbering because she was afraid for what could she find downstairs so she walked silently. She was not anxious for what she will see because she doesn't like surprises. When she reached the stairs, her heart becomes beating very fast in fear but she did not retreat so she steps down the stairs. Downstairs wasn't apart of the museum showroom, it was more like a basement; a very big room contains antiques and some stone tablets that they don't want the audience to see it.

"How dare you late?"

She was about to scream but she had recognize the voice owner. A tall figure, wearing a grey sleeveless trench coat with white shirt and white pants.

"Kaiba … What are you doing here?" she asked comfortably with her soft voice but a little confused.

"What do mean by that? You're the one who invite me here?"

"Invite you? I didn't invite anyone …. And why would I do that?"

He stared at her in scrutiny. She was wearing a sleeveless long white and blue dress. he smirked at her and said:

"Are you joking?"

"I'm not in a mood for that?"

"Therefore you may be insane or someone borrow your name and wrote this thing" he said it while he hand her a paper from his pocket.

She got it from him while she stares in his eyes then she opened it and read and it says:

'If you're curious to know the secret of the ailment you caught, come to the museum.

Wait for me downstairs. Don't leave until you meet with me...

Ishizu'

Her eyes were widening while she was reading the letter, then she looked at him and said:

"But… I didn't send this letter"

"However it includes your name"

"So"

"So what"

"So how I get a message says that I have to be here now?"

He keeps silent for a moment and looked around him then he said:

"It's got to be a silly joke and whoever made it he will pay for it" he said angrily. His phone start ringing… he answers his phone and start arguing …. It could be one of his employees.

She looked around her amazed for what is happening. Who could do something like this? ….. Moreover, why?

She remains thinking until her eyes caught something. Something she never sees before. It was a huge stone tablet in the size of the wall. She gets near it gradually and said:

"Who put this thing here?" she said while she runs her hand over it.

Kaiba noticed the tablet; he hangs his phone and study the tablet. It has an inscription for a pharaoh in the middle of the tablet; holding the millennium puzzle looks just like Yugi. On the right of the pharaoh, were two priests and one priestess holding the millennium items. One of them was sounding like Kaiba himself and the priestess looks like Ishizu too but the third one… he didn't recognize him. On the left of the pharaoh were other three but Kaiba didn't recognize any of them too.

While he was to looking attentively at the tablet, he heard someone steps.

"Oh… Kaiba are here too" it was Yugis voice who comes running toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba said wondering.

"Me…. I came here because of Ishizus message; she's the one who calls me here" he said while he bring out a paper from his pocket and give it to Kaiba.

Kaiba read it.

"It's just like my own letter… And now Ishizu don't say that you didn't send this one too" he said mockingly while is looking at her.

"But………….. I didn't do it" she said shocking.

"Oh please stop this drama" he said malcontent. While he said this, they heard something.

"Hello…. Is there anyone here?"

"Who is there?" Kaiba said.

"Are you waiting anyone Ishizu?" Yugi said.

Ishizu didn't answer, she was confused and shocked; she didn't know what to say and she didn't know the responsible of this farce; and who was owner of these messages? And why would he do something like this. She was thinking in all these things while she was standing like an idol waiting for the voice owner.

All of a sudden, Bakura get down the stairs while he is looking at them in confusion. After a few seconds, he was standing in front of them wearing a streaky white and blue shirt with blue jeans.

"What are you doing her Bakura?" Yugi said.

Bakura was almost open his mouth until Kaiba said:

"Don't tell us… I think you're here because of a message from Ishizu says that you have to here… Am I right?"

"Yes that's right…. how did you know? And Ishizu how did you know about my anonymous ailment!"

All of them were shocked…. Bakura have the same ailment like them.

"Was it a horrible headache that makes you dizzy in the day and terrible nightmares at night?" Yugi said questioningly.

"Exactly…. But how did you know?"

"Because all of us had the same problem."

"And you didn't know the reason yet?" says Bakura

"We are waiting for Miss Ishizu to give us some answers," Kaiba said mockingly.

All of them stare at Ishizu and she returns the gazes, she has no answer for what is going on. She was about to scream, who is the responsible for all this? If she just know…

"Still denying?" Kaiba said smirking.

"I swear I didn't done any of this insanity got it Kaiba"

"Oh… please" Kaiba said

"Ok. We believe you Ishizu," Yugi said

"Thank you Yugi" she said relaxing.

"Talk about your self" Kaiba said

She glared at him… if looks could kill…

A deep silent cover the room while everyone is glaring to each other until Kaiba asked Ishizu:

"You said that you have a message too. Does it include the sender name or something?"

"No… nothing"

"It seems that someone need us here… all of us" someone said

All of them turn their heads toward the voice… no one recognizes the owner voice until Yugi said:

"Shadi…"

"Who?" Kaiba asked.

"He's Shadi… an old friend, but what are you doing here? Ah don't say that…" Ishizu asked.

"Exactly, I got a message"

"From the beginning Shadi I'm not the sender," Ishizu said

"I know Ishizu I was here the whole time," Shadi said

"Well… well… well look what we have here; the bad boys are together here what a beautiful coincidence…. I really looovee surprises"

Pegasus was standing on the stairs while he says it.

Everyone glared at him with no welcoming. Actually, none of them liked Pegasus because he was a troublemaker. He was wearing a purple tuxedo and tying his hair in a ponytail.

"That's it; now I know the responsible of all these troubles. This is too much Pegasus, even for you," Kaiba said

"What troubles?" Pegasus said while getting down stairs.

"Aren't you the one who gather us together Pegasus?" Yugi said

"And why would I do that?"

No one answer him, they didn't expect this answer.

"Actually, I received a message from Ishizu says that I have to be here" Pegasus said

"I'm not the sender," Ishizu said annoying.

"I see" a cold, calm voice said

All of them turn their heads searching for the voice owner and they found Odion on the stairs.

"All of you are here, finally," Odion said.

"Odion" Yugi said.

"Odion, what are you doing here? Where did you take the mil…?" Ishizu said but stopped when she found Odion not listening. He was walking toward them but when he reached them, he didn't stop but continue walking until he reached the stone tablet that Ishizu and Kaiba examine before then stopped and said:

"This is where the dark magic will release"

"What dark magic?" Yugi asked.

"A very ancient magic that will awake the priests from their slumber to serve the true pharaoh with a little help from the millennium items"

"Where are the millennium items? And where's the real Odion?" Ishizu asked

Everyone stare at Ishizu with confusion until a woman voice said:

"What a clever little girl"

All of them glared at the woman behind them with a questioning look until she said:

"I introduce my self… I am Zulaikha… the new pharaoh and owner of this world… and about Odion… he's my servant now… his brain is under my control"

…………………………………………………

**Phew… I am exhausted after all this. Please reviews don't forget me and journeymaker I hope you found out about Odion. do you like it? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Yogioh, you already know that.**

**Thanks for the review.**

**Summary: Zulaikha controlled Odion to let him steel the M- Items, she send messages for Ishizu, Kaiba, Yugi, Bakura, Pegasus and Shadi and gather them in the museum. **

………………………………………………

Zulaikha walked until she approached the tablet. She stands in front of them staring at them.

"I'm sorry that I borrowed your name girl but I need it for my letters or no one will come to this party when I tell them that an evil woman wants to see them, right?"

"So you're the one who sent it, what do you want?" Kaiba said angrily.

"Later; boy. Everything is beautiful in its time".

"You, release Odion, now!" Ishizu said almost shouting.

"No way, he is a faithful servant for me and besides, I'm the one who make orders not you, my lady," Zulaikha said smirking evilly while putting her hand on Odion face.

No one answer her, so she pointed to the tablet.

"Ok everybody, what can you see in this tablet?" she asked them, but no one answered her, so she said: "What lazy students you are, ok Odion my clever student what can you see?"

"These are the pharaoh priests, holding the millennium Items".

"Perfect answer Odion, see; you have to study class to be like him" she said ironically.

All of them frowned at her and stared at her. She smirked at them and asked:

"What do you see also?"

"I see a symbol under every priest"

Ishizu stared at the tablet; she did not see the symbols before on the tablet.

"Excellent Odion, these symbols are the symbol of elements; Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Light and Dark".

Everybody stared at her again questioningly, what is the meaning of this?

She smirked at them and continued:

"Do you know what the meaning of this Odion?" but Odion didn't answer.

"Of course you don't, that means every millennium item can control one of these elements and they can also control the duel monsters of the elements so if someone control one element, he will control the same monsters type of that element"

They were shocked, this the first time they heard about something like this.

"I never heard about this before". Ishizu said looking at ground.

"Neither did" I said shadi.

"Of course you didn't. This secret buried with me long time but today it is time to be revealed".

"What do you mean by all this? And where are the millennium items?" Ishizu asked.

"You mean this" Zulaikha showed them the millennium puzzle that she was wearing.

Ishizu was shocked to see her wearing it. Therefore, Odion was not lying when he said that she wants to be the new pharaoh.

"Where are the rest of them?"

"They are on the stone tablet don't you see them?"

Ishizu looked at the tablet again when she noticed that the priests are holding the true items not a graving one.

"What do want of the millennium items?" Yugi asked.

"Good question". She said. Without them, I would not be here now.

"How?" Yugi asked again.

"Alright, long time ago before the pharaoh Atem and his father were pharaohs; I was the pharaoh of Egypt"

Everybody was shocked and stared at each other and to her disbelievingly.

"Yes I was, I was a very powerful woman who ruled Egypt with an iron fist and protects her from enemies. I tried to find strong and faithful priests to help me with this and I succeeded. I tried to add some extra powers to the millennium items so I add the power of elements and I made it, with the help of my priests. But…"

"But what?" Bakura asked.

"They cheated on me… they betrayed me, after all what I did for them they take my throne from me and put my son instead of me… I don't know why, I didn't do any wrong…" she silenced for a bit then continued:

"They put me in jail until I died there with totally ignoring… but my soul didn't rest peacefully, so; I turned into a ghost, I tried to find a way to return me to human and for that I entered a lot of bodies and controlled them to search for a way, until I found a one… but, I needed the millennium Items for it, so; I controlled Odion and make him steal the items and make the ritual; so I can turn into human again and that what happened."

"beautiful story, and why did you need us for?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"After I returned to normal, I figured that I don't have anything to do, and then I remembered something; they raped my throne from me and throw me in jail so now I can rape the throne of the world and rule it for revenge."

"WHAT?" all of them said in same voice.

"What do you mean by that you can't do that, that was in the past and now is different than past" Yugi said

"Past, present or future no difference, all of them are faces for the same coin"

"You are a crazy woman who think that she can rule the world alone, and you know what, I don't believe your story" Kaiba said.

All of them stared at him; he is always the same Kaiba.

"Nothing new from you Kaiba, you never believed anything," said Ishizu.

"Good point my boy," said Zulaikha and everybody gazed at her questioningly.

"Who said that I will do it alone… now all of you will recognize the reason for your existence here", she said and then started to mumble words no one could understand. Then strong wind starts to rage on them.

"What is she doing?" Bakura asked scared.

"I don't know" Yugi answered.

"She is really a mad woman," Pegasus said while covering his head, and trying to stand.

"Like you?" Kaiba said.

Then the wind stopped. So they stands up and adjusted themselves, then they looked at her direction and they were really surprised.

…………………………………………………

**Please review I'm waiting. 'no reviews, no update' **


	6. revealing a secret

**Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh, you already know that.**

**I really appreciate your reviews, the more reviews I gain, the fastest I became to complete this story. **

………………………………………………**.**

They were shocked; they did not believe what they are seeing. There stood the very well known six priests from the stone tablet before them, staring at them.

"What have you done?" asked Ishizu very shocked.

"Nothing… I just called them to make the party bigger; you know lots of people means lots of fun." Zulaikha said smiling evilly.

"And what do you need from them? And from us!?" asked Yugi.

"A strong pharaoh like me needs strong priests to help him… besides I have you, so it will be easier on me to summon them since they are your ancestors, and the millennium items can be easily activated near you"

None of them answered her, they just stared at the priests who were standing wordlessly… they looked like statues.

"What happened to them?" Ishizu asked Shadi with low voice.

"I don't know… something is wrong"

"There is nothing wrong" said Pegasus "I think they are under her control"

"No they aren't… they only obey the one who hold the millennium puzzle" Yugi said.

"That is absolutely right," said Zulaikha. They looked at her surprised that she heard them, "They obey the one who hold the millennium puzzle"

"And now… let's start our celebration" Zulaikha said with loud voice, and then all the priests looked at her nodding their heads. All of them held the millennium item in their hands and started to mumble words. A few minutes later and the situation started to turn crazy, strong wind started to blew, earth started to shake and the situation become worst and worst.

"What is going on?" Bakura asked.

"I hope I can answer you," answered Yugi.

"And now, see the true power of the millennium items" Shouted Zulaikha.

The first one they saw was the priest Seth; he was holding the millennium rod when he stepped toward them mumbling:

"Power of light, remove darkness from our hearts and shine, to make our world lighter" after seconds a strong light came through the wall and create the Blue eyes White dragon from light, and Seth came toward it and ride it.

They looked at each other shocked, so Zulaikha was not lying; they got the power of elements.

After Seth was the priest Shadi who held the millennium key, he said:

"Power of earth, quaver the land under the evils feet and swallow them for eternity"

And with that, the land under their feet shake and reveal 'The double head Jackal' who stood beside Shadi.

Then priest Akunadin came with a shining millennium eye and said:

"Power of fire, make the land a living hell and burn all our enemies alive" and then a strong flame surrounded him to transform into 'Flame Cerberus'.

Priest Mahad was the next one, he wore the millennium ring in his neck and it shined strongly when he starts mumbling:

"Power of darkness be on my side and turn onto your creators, eat their hearts slowly and lead them to death" and then a shadow appears behind him and turned into a well-known monster.

"Dark Magician" said Yugi in a surprised tone.

"My turn" a soft voice said. All their heads turned towards the beautiful priestess who held the millennium necklace.

"Nice breeze, help me, please turn into strong hurricanes and destroy everything in your way" and when she finished a strong wind blew on them to reveal 'Superia' the wind monster.

After Isis was Karim the millennium key holder who started:

"Water powers please listen to me, turn the ocean serenity into a pure anger and drown the darkness into deep oceans" and then the ground started to shake revealing a strong water fountain turning into the 'Amphabian Beast'.

All of them were shocked, after this show; it is obvious that every millennium item has an element power.

"Aren't they cool?" said Zulaikha. All of them glared at her angrily.

"I'll consider that as a yes," she said while walking towards her new company.

"And you know what, the coolest thing is that they will obey all my orders," she said smiling and puts her hand on the priest face.

"This… is… this is so wrong" said Ishizu. All of them looked at her, she was shaking of anger. She could not take that anymore those are the true pharaoh priests not the priests of a fake evil woman who thinks she can rule the world.

"You can't do that! Those are pharaoh Atem priests, those are his friends they only serve him and defend him only, and they don't obey some evil layer like you"

Zulaikha glared at Ishizu and then she smiled.

"You are a true believer aren't you? You believe only in Atem but my lady nothing last forever, especially thrones… I will rule the world with their help and remember I hold the millennium puzzle and they only obey who held this item," she said laughing.

"Is that true?" asked Yugi

"That's true" answered shadi.

"What should we do now?" asked Bakura.

"You can't do anything, the only thing you can do is watch" Zulaikha said smiling.

"We will not allow you… we will fight you and defeat you" said Yugi.

"Talk about yourself Yugi I don't have time for stupid things like this, you know I'm a business man" he said and started to leave.

"Kaiba! Please don't, we have to be one hand now!" Yugi said

"Leave him Yugi, don't waste your time trying to convince a rock head" said Ishizu, And Kaiba stopped leaving when he heard that.

"You called me rock head, right?"

"Right"

"How dare you say that about me Ishtar?" he approached her starting a fight.

"I can say whatever I want," she answered

"Hahahahahah" Zulaikha.

Both of them stop arguing to glare at the voice source.

"Aren't they funny" Zulaikha said

"It is not a comedy show you know," said Kaiba angrily

"Of course my darling, but the thought that you can stop me is funny"

"What do you mean?" asked Shadi

"I mean there is nothing you can do" she said while something very shiny appeared in her hand, then the light has vanished revealing nothing other than a sand clock.

"This… is"

"Yes darling it's a small time machine, instead of wasting my precious time here trying to rule the world, fighting you and other people, I will forward the time a few years… and everything will be under control". Then she activate the time machine, the ground start shaking and a very strong light shine from the clock that blinded everyone with light and then everything turned into white.

…………………………………………………**..**

**Reviews don't forget me, special thanks to 'Journey Maker and ** Spidey meets Wizard Thief**' I was so late I know I'm so sorry but I had a lot of work. **


	7. Facts

Its summer time

**I don't own Yugioh.**

………………………………………………**.**

"Ahhhh…. Where am I?"

Were the first words Yugi said when he woke up, everything was spinning and the vision was blur. He puts his hand on his head and shakes his head violently until the vision settles down.

Wide desert was and a wide sky all what he can see, nothing more and nothing alive except some desert grasses here and there.

'How did I come here?' he asked himself.

He remembered the entire thing that happened between them and Zulaikha and how she talked about ruling the world and the last thing came in mind is the strong light.

"But… where are they? Why I am alone? I have to go and search for my own"

He got up but before he moves, he saw a blurry figure in front of him a very well known figure.

"Atem!" Yugi said surprisingly, "I can't believe my eyes, how did you come here!"

Atem smiled for him. "Long time no see… my friend"

Yugi nodded smiling back "I'm very glad to see you"

"Me too Yugi"

"How did you come here?"

"Long story Yugi but I can say that thanks to Zulaikha for releasing me"

Yugi looked confused against his friend, how did she release him, isn't she the evil one!

Atem smiled when saw Yugi's face and said:

"Since she took the millennium items she broke the seal and released me"

"Ahaa…" Yugi said and nodded, Atem looked at him then looked at the ground sadly and said:

"I tried to help you there but I couldn't… I was very weak, I even couldn't move, that's why I inspired you in your dreams so you could understand"

"Sorry that I didn't understand you very well, I thought that they are only nightmares caused by the fever, but I felt that there is something bad going to happen"

"And then when I gain some energy, I used it to protect you from getting amnesia" Yugi looked puzzled when he heard that.

"What do you mean, pharaoh? I didn't understand"

"Yugi… a three years has passed after what happened between you and Zulaikha"

"WHAT!" Yugi looked frightened after that. "You mean I slept three years?"

"No, Yugi, Zulaikha has advanced the time and changed it as what she like it to be, and then erased the memory of all the people and make them believe that this is their world, she changed everything to make it fit her own needs"

A look of confusion mixed with frighten appeared in Yugi's face, now he is speechless nothing can describe his feelings in the moment…

"Yugi…" Atem said sadly.

"And… I'm the only one who…"

"Remember? I am not sure…maybe the ones who were with you could remember if we try to return their memory for them, at least they witnessed everything with you right?"

"I don't know… I feel lost"

"Don't worry Yugi I'm always with you no matter what." Atem said smiling.

"That's why I feel a little relief"

"A little?" said Atem shrugging.

"Yeah, you don't expect me to feel comfortable after all this you know." Yugi said smiling.

"Alright I think I can forgive you" both of them laughed a little then stopped and a worry face appeared again on Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi I'll protect you and together we can return everything into normal"

"I know that Atem" he said that and then Atemu hold Yugi's hand in his own. Yugi smiled and looked into Atem's eyes. 'Even if you had a non physical form… I can feel the warm of your hand, maybe… I'm sad for what happened here, but I feel happy to see you again Atem"

…………………………………………………**..**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed to me, and again please review thanks to 'journey maker' and 'spidey meets wizard-thief'**


End file.
